Marketplace Boy
by winded.heart
Summary: The first time I saw his face, I blushed; I smiled and looked away. He did the same. 3 years have past and were still doing the same thing. Sasuke/Sakura One-Shot.


**Author's Note: Hey guys...and girls...lol well Im back for more! This is a short story, it's only going to be 2 chapters long, but its incredibly sweet. I really hope you like it and review if you want. **

**Their is a slight change in the team 7, some slight OOC.**

Chapter 1 First encounter

I smiled at myself in the mirror, being as confident as I could. My pink flowing hair down to my mid back and my red dress was silky and clean. I placed my googles on, knowing that tomorrow was the day of the exams for our head bands. I gushed at this, a delicate pink blush upon my cheeks as I thought of Sasuke sitting in the same room as me. I giggled slighty and went out my room, ready for the day. My smile instantly dropped when my mom eyed me. I knew that look.

"Sakura, I need.." She began, while I recited the rest with her.

"..you to go down to the market and get some groceries." I rolled my eyes and headed out the door. People were everywhere! It wasn't normally crowed on the streets and here I was, trying to get in the middle of it all! I saw ninjas running around, and doing missions. I watched the genin with envy. But soon, it was replaced with a smile. I would be one tomorrow.

"Excuse me...excuse me..Um excuse me." I kept saying over and over. I looked to my right and there was an alley way. I dived through the crowd and made my way over to it. I stopped midway through, hearing laughter and felt a presence. I took out my shurikens, preparing myself. _This is what you learned in school, you can do it Sakura._ I told myself. They laughed again and again.

"Hi there little girl. You wanna play?" One said from behind me. I tensed, already more afraid than ever. He touched my arm and I screamed a muted cry, slashing blindly at his arm. He cursed under his breath and grabbed me by the throat. My air was chocked off and I struggles to break free. I heard laughter from around me.

"Ahahah..Be easy now Shinto. We don't want to harm pinky now do we?" One said, staring me straight in the eye with his evil black orbs. And I knew I was about to die. No one saw me and I couldn't scream. I felt myself drop to the ground suddenly, gasping for air. I coughed and coughed, crawling away from here. I looked at them all, and saw them scurm on the ground. I picked myself up and ran. I didn't know who helped me but I was grateful.

"Little hidden wretch." The one named Shinto said, before becoming unconcious. I walked with the crowd, letting my body flow with there current. Before long I was at the market. I grabbed a few things like fruits and rice, and things to make rice ball. All the normal things. I had a little pocket change left, surprised. Prices must have gone down, I thought. I turned my head and left my eyes roam..until they fell on a small kiosk. I froze there, unable to move. I watched as a lady bought some trinkets from a village boy. He was tall, taller than me but he couldn't have been older. He looked up at me, his whole body covered in a suit of black ninja gear, his mouth and nose covered with a face mask and his hair was hidden under a hood/ But what stuck out was his onxy eyes staring at me. It seemed like he was smirking and I was finally able to walk over to him. He greeted me with a sultry voice. I smiled and blushed, looking away. I let my eyes drift to the corners surreptitiiously, to see him looking away and blushing too. He sold litte animal figurines. I grabbed a small turtle and looked at its little ninja head bob up and down.

"Its only 2 coins." He said, then. I looked up at him, he was still looking away.

"Really?" I asked, my tone bright. That was so cheap!

"For you, that it." He smirked and looked at me, his hand reaching out for money. I gave him my coins, and walked away. I stopped for a moment and turned around, looking at him again. He was looking at me, his eyes studying my figure. I giggles and blush, waving at him. He winked at me.

I came once a week every Saturday...TRIED at least, to buy goods for my mom and to see him. It was getting difficult to come. I passed my test and became a genin and I was busy most of the time. But everytime I went, he was there. It became a routine. We would see each other, smile and blush and look away. I had to admit, he was a tough competitor with Sasuke. Sasuke was mean and cold, this guy wasnt. It was always like this, until one day, he was gone. I went every Saturday at the same time for 2 months, and he wasn't there. That was the time after Sand village attacked us and that was when...Sasuke was gone. I waited for him the whole day once, only to be told no one saw him after the attack. They said he was killed. It made me sad, to think that he was gone now too. Sasuke was now an enemy..and the market boy was dead. I sighed, surprised at the tear that went down my face. I have no one, I thought, walking away from his kiosk, back to my dorment life.

**********************************

I looked out the door of my house, seeing ninja's everywhere. I sighed. They all had a purpose, and they all were outstanding. I was the weakest in our group. It's been 4 years, and I'm still physcially weaker than my teammates. I was a good healer and I've grown quite a bit but my group, Narauto, me and some new guy named Riojin, was big damage dealers around here. Considering the fact that they all trained under jounin and the sanin, I'd say their's no way around it anyways.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to go Sakura?" My mom asked me. I nodded at her and left for the village. I looked to my left and to my right, my short pink hair blowing in the breeze. I smiled a small smile, trying not to think about the old times. Me, Naruto and Sasuke. I wanted that time back, when he was by my side. I've stopped being depressed about it, but I still wonder what it would have been like if he was with us still. I watched the road, looking at my feet. I kept walking on, knowing exactly how to get there. It was crowed of course but I was aiming for the lower stands of goods, they held fresher products although no one listens to them.

"Hey, watch where your going!" A voice said. I looked up and saw a man on a horse coming at me. I was already too close, and I didn't have enough time to get out of the way. And before I knew it, it was gone and I was on the ground, smoke from the impact I had on the dirt ground flying up. I coughed a few times, cursing under my breath. I looked around, seeing what sent me flying. His arm was wrapped around my wasit, his face resting on the ground. My eyes widened as I took in his form. The black suit of ninja gear, and the face mask. Onyx eyes stared at me in surprise. I watched him get up and hold his hand out for mine. I just kept staring at him, saying nothing, not breathing. I was stunned. He pulled on my hand and led me away. I wasn't paying attention. We kept walking into the silent, quiet part of town. Where only old folks and quiet dwelling people lived. We reached a bridge and he let my hand go, staring at me.

"Hello." He said in a sultry voice. I smiled at him. I couldn't control myself. I ran up to him and hugged him. I listened to him laugh as he hugged me back. As soon as I was done gushing a slapped him across the face which sent him flying into the river. "What was that for?!" He yelled, angry.

"You disappear for 4 years without warning, and without a goodbye? I thought you were dead!" I told him, turning my back to him. I couldn't believe he was back.

"I'm sorry...I." He didnt finish and I heard the hurt in his voice.

"It's ok. I understand." I told him, offeriing my hand to him. He smiled up at me and took it. I pullled him up without effort.

"You're strong." He said to me. I smiled, blushing and looked away. His hand gently pulled my face back to see him. "You always use to do that." He said, making me blush deeper.

"I don't know your name." I said then, realizing the truth of it. He looked away and took a step back.

"You don't want to know who I am." He said in a distant cold voice. it was recognizable. I ran foward, making us fall onto the soft wood of the bridge and pull his mask and hood off revealing him. He spun, putting him ontop of me.

"S..Sasuke?" I asked incredulously. Tears pooled my eyes. And I hugged my body to his, astonished that he was back.

"Yes, Its me Sakura." He hugged me back. It made sense now.

"Im so glad you're back." I told him, nuzzling his chest.

"Are you?" He asked, pulling back to look into my emerald eyes.

"I love you Sasuke." I told him and he pressed his warm soft lips to mine. We kissed passionately for a few minutes.

"I love you too." He breathed in my ear. Nothing could ever ruin this moment. Nothing could ever replace this in my heart. And I couldn't help but be happy that...

_He was the marketplace boy._


End file.
